


lazy afternoons

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Roceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit likes to bask in Roman's room.





	lazy afternoons

Roman enters his room with a sigh, mind still buzzing with ideas, only to stop dead in his tracks when he sees who's lazily sprawled over his bed, perfectly centered in the spill of lemony sunlight through the enormous window.

"Dee?" Roman asks in surprise. "I thought you were busy."

"And now I'm not," comes the muffled reply. "I would do this in the living room, but Virgil and Remus are playing Mario Kart and they are a bit too loud. Or were, last I checked."

"They still are," Roman confirms, closing the door behind him. "My brother's uh. Really competitive." Deceit lifts his head, the light hitting the scales covering half of his face and turning them into miniature prisms.

"Really," Deceit drawls. "I never would have guessed. It's not like I live with him or anything."

"Smartass," Roman says. "Scoot over."

"But I'll get cold," Deceit complains. He demonstrates a theatrical shiver, making Roman laugh. 

"I'll snuggle you warm then," Roman promises. He doesn't tend to run as hot as his brother, but he's still plenty warm enough for his boyfriend. And he doesn't have a scratchy mustache. Deceit's complained often enough about that side effect of cuddling Remus in the past.

"Deal," Deceit says, scooting over just enough for Roman to get a sliver of sunlight, as well. Figuring that's as good as he's going to get from the sleepy snake-y side, Roman snaps his boots off, into his closet, before crawling on top of his bed and pulling his boyfriend close.

"God, you're gorgeous," Roman murmurs. 

"I didn't realize my scales could be utilized as a mirror," Deceit says, deadpan. Roman leans forward and kisses the tip of Deceit's nose, making it scrunch.

"I meant you, and you know it," he says.

"You don't pay enough attention to yourself then," Deceit drawls, threading a hand through Roman's hair and massaging his scalp, just the way he likes it.

"All right, we're both disgustingly handsome, how's that?" Roman says. Deceit laughs.

"I'll settle for that," he says, and tugs Roman down, planting a kiss on his lips. It's soft and slightly cool and sends a pleasant shiver down Roman's spine.

"You can relax a while, can't you?" Deceit asks, hopeful. Roman hesitates, thinking of the creative work piling up, then nods firmly. If Logan has a problem with it, then he'll just point Logan Remus's way. 

"Good," Deceit says. The tip of his tongue pokes out, and Roman grins in delight.

"You did a blep!" He exclaims. Deceit groans.

"You're just as bad as Remus," he complains. 

"If you weren't adorable doing a blep, it wouldn't be an issue," Roman points out. In retaliation, Deceit pushes him out of the patch of sunlight.

"How am I supposed to cuddle you now?" Roman asks. Deceit bleps harder in a pout, before tugging him back.

"Fine," he grumbles. "But only because you're so good at snuggling."

"Works for me," Roman says, and sighs in contentment as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend.


End file.
